An Old Love
by Sinfath
Summary: Tidus had a girlfriend back in Zanarkand but when Sin attacked he had no idea what happened to her so he decides to look. What does he find? Please review! Rating upped for suggestions of adult scenes. Not explicit
1. Chapter 1

It all started so long ago…How could it have ended this way they were in love….

Tidus woke up from his nightmare shaking and covered in sweat. He thought back on his almost nightly dreams always the same one…_He was back in Zanarkand with his girlfriend they still loved each other so much, it was right before that last game she was getting repairs, KOS-MOS was a mercenary and because of that half machine, so for this game she watched on the television. This was the game that he had gone to another world. So he watched in horror as his imagination supplied various ways for her to die…_

But it was all a dream she was gone now and he was with the ex-high summoner Yuna he had just come back from the dead a little over a year ago but since he had been back he had been having the same nightmare over and over again. Maybe it was just jitters after all he and Yuna were getting married in just two more months thinking of the past was normal right?

Probably not like this though he should talk to some one but whom? Yuna didn't know anything about his past love life in Zanarkand and it would probably just hurt her, Kimari wasn't here and he wasn't human somehow Tidus didn't think that was the right place to look, Wakka and Rikku couldn't keep secrets, and Lulu was way to loyal to Yuna not to tell her about this, but then there was Paine she seemed like she had some secrets of her own maybe she could help.

By now it was morning and he figured Paine was up she was always an early riser, she liked to go out into the jungle and do some treasure hunting (some habits died hard he guessed). So that was the direction he went. He found her after an hour hike in random directions (how was he supposed to know where she went) she was sitting by a small waterfall looking into the pool that had formed at the bottom of it. She looked up as he entered the clearing.

"Tidus what are you doing out here?"

"Hey Paine sorry to bug you but I was kind of hoping you could help me I have a bit of a problem."

"Well sit down and let me hear it then I'll see what I can do."

"Ok well see when I was in Zanarkand I was in love with this girl and she felt the same so we started dating and even had a wedding planed but she was hurt just before my last game there, she was a soldier, so she was getting fixed up while my last game went on and that's when Sin struck. I don't know what happened to her and lately I have been having nightmares about it, I'm not sure how to move on from this…"

Paine sat in silence for a bit thinking. "Well you love Yuna it's easy to see that and she feels the same if this is something that might interfere with your relationship then you need to find out what happened to her. Zanarkand is still there maybe we can find something to tell you what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

Tidus was walking back from his talk with Paine, they had figured out a few plans like getting Brother to take them there and how to talk to Yuna about this plan. Just before he got the village Yuna came around the corner and they bumped right into each other.

"Ouch" Yuna said rubbing her forehead, "Hey Tidus what are you doing out here?"

"O hey Yuna, i was just talking to Paine I was heading to find you."

"I guess that works out then huh" Yuna said with a small laugh, so what did you need me for?"

"Well lets go sit over here so we can talk for a bit." Tidus said as Yuna got a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Tidus?"

"Well lets see where do I start....I'll just go from the beginning I guess..." Tidus slowly started to tell Yuna about his life in

Zanarkand, something he hadn't ever done, slowly he got to the part about the girl that he had loved, KOS-MOS, Yuna seemed to feel bad

for Tidus and she did, but she was also secretly glad it all happened because she had Tidus now. Then Tidus told her about his dreams

and how he thought that he needed to go back to Zanarkand just to see if he could figure out what had happened. "I want you to go with

me but I understand if you feel that you can't." Tidus waited as Yuna thought all of this through, getting more and more nervous as

more time passed.

Finally Yuna looked up and said "Ok Tidus I understand why this is so important to you so lets go we are a team now we help each other

and if this is something you want me to help you with then I will. So when will we leave?"

Tidus just kind of looked at her in shock for a minute then smiled as big as he could and told her "We still have to make sure that

Brother will take us Paine said she would get a hold of him and ask for me so we will know soon."

A few days later Brother had finally made up his mind and they were leaving the next day.

Yuna walked into Tidus' house, the house that they would share once they were married, and looked around for him. He was very neat which surprised her most of the single men in the village needed their girlfriends or mothers to remind them or help them with their house work, but not Tidus. He didn't have much furniture but the stuff he did have was in good shape even though he hated it and bemoaned the evil purple color he didn't just trash it. She looked some more but she couldn't find him downstairs so she went up the stairs.

She found him in his room sitting on the bed looking at something. As she got closer it looked like a picture but before she could figure out who was in it Tidus noticed her and stood up.

"Hey Yuna what are you doing here?"

"Hi Tidus I was just coming to make sure you were packed and ready to go. Who was that in the picture you were holding?"

Tidus looked a bit like a kid who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar and slowly handed the picture to Yuna. It was a picture of Tidus with a girl who had long blue hair and red eyes but even more alarming was the fact that she looked like some of her body was metal. She was watching Tidus practice Blitzball and looked very happy, for that matter so did Tidus, more so than she had ever seen him.

Yuna knew deep down that this girl was dead and Tidus was hers now but it still hurt to know he had been happier there, _that wasn't true_ she thought_, it hurts because he was happier with_ _her_ _than he is here with me and I'm alive, maybe that was the difference, Tidus can't go back and he didn't have any closure with her but maybe after this whole trip was over he could that happy with me._

Yuna looked up and Tidus was looking at her with a worried expression but when she smiled at him he looked relieved.

"So this is KOS-MOS right?"

"Yeah the first few nights here that picture helped me keep my sanity but as your journey went on I had days where I wouldn't look at it or think of her at all and when I did I would feel guilty, when we got to Zanarkand I realized that she had died somewhere in there a long time ago but now that I think of it at least the metal she had would have stayed intact so maybe I could know what happened to her."

"I understand Tidus we will be there in a few days so don't agonize over this to much ok. Even if we had gone then we couldn't have done anything but now maybe we can at least bury her properly."

"You're right Yuna well I'll finish packing ok see you downstairs in a bit ok?"

"Ok Tidus hurry down."

He watched her leave the room then sat on his bed again and looked at the picture and whispered "I'm coming just wait a bit longer." Then he slowly got up to finish packing as Yuna who was listening just outside the door started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

After he was done packing he headed downstairs Yuna was on the couch reading a book, she looked up as he entered the room.

"Hey sorry it took so long I kept thinking I was forgetting something but I can't figure it out so I gave up."

Yuna smiled at him, "its ok I understand. So are you all done?" At his nod yes she got up and led him out to the Gull's old aircraft. They were actually the last ones there so they hurried to get settled in and ready for take off.

-------------

Rikku had been trying to corner Yuna she was worried about her, she looked so sad and Tidus was a bit oblivious obviously lost in his own thoughts so she was going to be the one to talk to Yuna.

She finally got her chance when Yuna was going to the bridge to ask how long it would take to get there. Yuna seemed to be lost in thought and didn't notice Rikku until she popped up in front of her and almost yelled "Hi Yunie!"

Yuna jumped and almost fell over but managed to catch her balance in time. She smiled at her friend and said "what's up Rikku" she was proud of herself because her voice was only a little breathless.

"Yunie, some thing is wrong isn't it?"

Yuna just kind of looked at Rikku in shock for a minute before bursting into tears. "Rikku, why is he doing this? I thought I was enough for him, but now he is after this girl she is barely even human!"

Rikku looked like she was thinking really hard, but since this was what she figured would be said she already knew what she was going to say. "Yunie, he loves you. He just needs to know it's like when Tidus left, you didn't have any closure and he has probably been feeling this since he got here years ago. He even passed the opportunity when we traveled to Zanarkand on your pilgrimage. Now he has a chance to figure it out and best of all his love can go with him."

Yuna had been slowly understanding, and Rikku was right he wasn't abandoning her, he was making it so he could be happier with _her_ not this other girl from so long ago. She nodded to Rikku "Thanks Rikku I needed to hear that."

Rikku just smiled "I know" and ran off to somewhere else.

Yuna went ahead with figuring out when they would get there so she could tell Tidus. After she went into his room and sat next to him on the bed and took his hand in hers.

"Hey, Brother said that we would be there in two days, it will be early enough that we can start to look right away."

Tidus looked at her and smiled "Thanks Yuna."

"For what?" she asked confused.

Tidus leaned in and kissed her. "For everything. Now let's get to bed so we can live through Rikku's energy tomorrow. They both went to bed with a smile.

-----------

They had arrived. They started as soon as everyone got settled they started looking. Tidus was looking trying to remember which street led where, not that there was much of a street left to tell him that. Finally he figured it out. He led them to the building that she would have been in and they started to dig. Suddenly Paine yelled out "I think I found something!" Everyone hurried over to see what she had found.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the first chapter with KOS-MOS in it but she is very OOC I'm sorry about that, but if she is going to have a relationship she should be able to show more emotion and talk a bit less like a robot since she was supposed to have been human at first.

---------

Everyone hurried over. It was obvious Tidus was nervous; he showed it all over his face. They were all sweaty and tired. Paine, Wakka, and Rikku were lifting a particularly large slab of building off of what looked like a metal coffin Tidus hurried over to help as did Yuna and Lulu. Everyone looked at Tidus who was the only one that would know if what they had found was important or not. The relief on his face could only mean one thing  
--------

His mind shut down, _there she is,_ was all he could think. Then he looked at it farther coming up close and circling it. He was ecstatic. There was nothing wrong with it at all! A building falling on it hadn't even dented it.

"What do we do now?" Rikku asked softly.

--------

They all thought about Rikku's question for a minute.

"Maybe we should open it and see if we need to perform a sending, and after we can plan a burial." Lulu said.

Tidus just stood there thinking. Should he open it? Or would it be better if they just buried her? He knew because of all that had been done to her body she would still look the same but he didn't know what all had been done to the inside of her but after so long at least there wouldn't be any smell. Tidus' head shot up and he looked at her resting pod. He could have sworn he had heard something click! But that would mean she had to be alive because no one had touched any of the buttons on the outside and so the only way to open it would be from inside. From the look on everyone's faces they had heard it too.

"Wait don't freak out," Tidus said slowly "it may have tried to partially open right before the rock fell on it, in that case it wouldn't have actually closed it would have stayed open so she could get out but since it took all of us to open it she may not have been able to."

"May not have been able too? How would _anyone_ have been able to get it open alone with that giant rock there?!" Rikku exclaimed.

"She wasn't exactly like normal people Rikku" Tidus told her with a small smile.

Just then there was another click from the pod and everyone lost focus on what Tidus was saying. The pod lifted open just an inch. No one could move they all seemed frozen. The lid once again clicked and then lifted the rest of the way up. Tidus looked at the pod fascinated as flashing lights and smoke poured out of it and slowly revealed what he was sure was his lost love. Then she moved.

-------

The whole group just about fell over dead when what they had thought to be a dead body moved! Yuna couldn't believe it she had _moved _damn it all! She was supposed to be dead! How could she move! She looked at Tidus and felt something in her twist at the hopeful look on his face.

-------

She let her hand rest on the side of her pod. Slowly she lifted herself out. _Damn I'm stiff how long was I asleep?_ she thought to herself with a bit of a twisted smile on her face. She swung her legs out of the pod and lowered herself out and onto the ground. Then she looked around and noticed Tidus.

"Tidus!" she yelled out and ran into his arms. "I had the most horrible Dream! A giant monster came and attacked the city I tried to get out but the building fell on me. You got sucked up by some monster to the future! Can you believe that? You met some girl and fell in love with her and you even came here but you went on without looking for me even though I know I was on your mind and left just because the girl needed you! But it was just a dream I'm so glad you came to wake me up how was your game…." She trailed off as she looked around as shock slowly came over her face. Then she saw Yuna who was looking stunned and a bit ashamed.

"KOS-MOS, you weren't dreaming that all happened to me but I came to find you now I thought you had been dead for all of the time that had passed I figured at the least your organs would have shut down." Tidus at least had the grace to blush when he realized that she had seen _everything_ he and Yuna had done.

"No there is a regenerative spell on me it was fairly new then and had only happened on the last time I went in I hadn't been able to tell you yet. But wait that means that you do love that girl" she pointed at Yuna who jumped just a bit.

"Well yeah I traveled with her for so long and then I vanished and came back and well if you saw all of it you know exactly what happened."

"Yeah I know everything." she stated with a look of furry coming over her face. She walked away from him and started going through the rubble quite a distance away from the pod.

Lulu looked at the girl digging and walked over. "What are you looking for clear over here?"

"My stuff."

"Was it in a different room then?"

"No, the same room." she stated in an off handed way.

They all kind of looked shocked as they realized how big the room actually was.

"Why was it so big and the walls look like they were thick enough to stop anything from going through them." Rikku exclaimed.

"It was all for me. They had a lot of equipment in this room I was an experiment for a new super soldier and they were doing well with it. They made the walls like that because they were never sure if the tests would drive me berserk or not. What they didn't realize was that soon these walls would not have stopped me if I wanted out especially in a rage."

The whole group looked at her in awe and with a bit of fear.

"You didn't tell me that you had gotten that strong." Tidus said a bit hurt that she hadn't confided in him.

"I couldn't risk you knowing either," she said calmly "they were talking about scrapping me if I go too strong to control; they were wise enough to do so when they thought I couldn't hear. If they thought you knew how I had escaped they would have gotten the information from you one way or another."

Tidus looked shocked for a minute then nodded. "You were trying to protect me, I get it."

---------

Yuna knew the girl was strong and hearing all this didn't make her feel safer. Then when she started picking up what was quite obviously weapons of some kind she felt her blood run cold. So she decided to speak up, looking back it wasn't her brightest idea.

"How would they have been able to control you?"

KOS-MOS grinned evilly at her. "They had a button that would have made me self destruct but I destroyed it forever ago and put a replacement back, they never knew the difference."

Yuna's hope crashed to her toes. "Oh" she said weakly. "Why don't you take off your helmet then?"

KOS-MOS looked at Yuna with a glare that made Yuna want to fall over dead.

"It tends to bother people when I do. I have gotten used to using my sensors as my eyes. But if you really want me to take it off…."

"Why would it bother me?" Yuna said trying to sound brave.

KOS-MOS shrugged and turned to face Yuna. Her helmet detached and lifted to sit on top of her head like a headband. Her red eyes stared at Yuna as the mechanical eyes adjusted. KOS-MOS hid a smile as Yuna almost fainted from shock. She would be no competition whatsoever.

----------

Hey thanks for reading I hope bigger chapters will continue so that the story progresses faster. This is going to be longer than my video had originally made it seem but that just means there is more detail and character development but if the chapters are too long let me know and I will fix it. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

This is actually turning out way different than my video but its still fun. I was looking back through this and I realized that I sound like I hate Yuna but I don't she is actually one of my favorite characters it just fits better with the story if she acts a bit bitchy now so bare with me I think it will change soon.

--------

Tidus decided that this may have actually been worse than his childhood. Both girls were trying to be civil to each other but, well, to be honest they hated each other and though they tried to hide it, it was obvious to everyone that they wanted nothing more than to throw each other off of the airship. Needless to say it was a looong trip home. What was worse what that he practically had two girlfriends now and he didn't know which one he wanted more.

He sat in his cabin a lot just staring at the wall thinking. He knew that he loved Yuna and he had come back to life because of her but he had been with KOS-MOS longer, most of his life really, but he knew he had changed since meeting Yuna and going with her on her pilgrimage and wasn't sure that things could ever be the same with KOS-MOS but he _really_ wanted to find out if it was going to work with her or not.

He needed to talk to them.

------

He had called both of them into his cabin and closed the door. He turned back to talk to them and hesitated. From the looks on there faces they both believed that they would be the one that he chose, oh boy were they in for a surprise.

"Look, I have been thinking a lot about this _situation_ that we seem to have here and I think that I have come up with a temporary solution." Before they had a chance to say anything he finished "I won't be serious with either of you until I can figure out exactly what and who I want."

They both sat there and thought for a second before it hit them. Then the scene blew up.

"WHAT!" yelled Yuna so loud he was sure the people on the ground could hear her. She then proceeded to yell some more, still at the top of her lungs.

----------

KOS-MOS however just sat there deep in thought. She had figured he would do something like that, she had known him most of their lives and although he thought that he had changed too far for things to work the way they had before she knew better. In the first few minutes of her finding out that she was in the future, not just in a dream, she had realized that she had seen all of his thoughts and felt everything he had in those years that she had been 'asleep'.

She knew just how little that _girl_ had managed to change her lover. He had new thoughts and feelings and sometimes he reacted a bit differently than he would have when they had been together but inside he was virtually unchanged, she was still linked into his mind some, and she knew that because of that advantage she would win, he was already leaning towards her and the more Yuna yelled the more Tidus thought of her.

---------

Three hours later Yuna was still fuming. _How could he?_ she thought to herself as she paced her cabin floor furiously. _We were supposed to have been married soon and now this _bitch _is here and he hasn't even looked at me since he found out she is alive. And the way he _looks _at her, like he wants to tumble her into bed this second, he has _never_ looked at me that way; I bet they have already jumped into bed together, I never thought to ask if he had slept with anyone before he came here, well I guess I can figure it out now. I just have to figure out a way to get all of his heart back and away from _her.

---------

When they landed back at the village Tidus realized two very important things he had forgotten; one was that KOS-MOS hated to be stared at, back in their time she was odd yes but most people didn't stare, people did odd things to themselves all the time. The second was that there was nowhere for her to stay, normally he would have asked Yuna but he didn't think that was a good idea, probably not with anyone of the villagers either, after all they were all loyal to Yuna and if they knew Yuna didn't like her and why they would cause trouble for KOS-MOS.

The reason he remembered the staring thing was because as soon as they got off the airship the villagers all swarmed around the returning ex-summoner and her travel companions but pulled back as soon as KOS-MOS stepped into the doorway. The look of fear on her face passed so fast that Tidus was sure he was the only one that caught it. He thought it funny that she was scared of being looked at but she could go into war with the odds against her and not blink. After the frightened look passed though, she looked ready to blow the entire island up _that second._

So he went and stood next to her and put a comforting hand on her arm. She looked up at him and gave him a half smile and turned back to the crowd with a mask of calm indifference on her face. They walked through the crowd and Tidus steered her to his hut and promptly shut the door then locked it.

"Sorry I totally forgot about how they would react and your stage fright."

"It's ok Tidus back home we didn't have that problem much but here I am so different it's like I'm from another planet."

"Yeah, now we have another problem. Where are we going to put you?"

"What do you mean? I know we aren't engaged at the moment but we lived together before all this happened and well I guess I just assumed that I would stay with you again. I know you haven't done more than kiss Yuna and I know that you have been dreading your wedding night because of me, but now I'm here and you don't have to sleep alone. After all" she said with a small smile "I know how much you hate to be alone, especially at night."

"Yeah," he said with a small laugh "I remember the first night I told you that."

"That was the first night I stayed with you."

"Well I was thinking anyway that there was probably no place in this village that you could stay without there being trouble. So I guess that here is your only option."

"Tidus I could sleep in the woods or on that temples roof where they could just stand down there with their pitchforks and torches until they got bored or I got annoyed and blew them up. Both ways I would be close to you again and that's all that matters."

Tidus smiled at her for a moment before nodding slowly to himself. "It's ok you can stay here I'm sure that Yuna would understand. She doesn't have to know what the sleeping arrangements are we can make up the couch, it pulls out. Besides I have missed holding you at night."

KOS-MOS smiled and nodded. _Only for tonight, after all one night will make us closer; more might make him guilty fort keeping secrets and lying which would push him away._

----------

Yuna stayed with Lulu and Rikku after she had watched Tidus run into his home with KOS-MOS. She had tried the door but it had been locked and she couldn't hear through the door. So she had left. It wasn't until late that night when KOS-MOS still hadn't left his house and she noticed the small light that was always on in his room was off that Yuna realized that the girl wasn't leaving his house. She felt like someone had stabbed her through the heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry it took so long to update almost two weeks I feel horrible so I will try to update tomorrow or this weekend to make up for it.

---------

The next day KOS-MOS was up before dawn looking all over the island trying to figure out how big it was and other technical stuff. She got back just before the sun rose and slipped back into her pajamas and woke Tidus up with a little shove and a few whispers. She expected him to get up but instead he pulled her down to him when she turned her back. She landed on him with a small gasp and he laughed at the look on her face.

"So what do we do today?" he asked her. "We could go to the arena and you could help me practice. Oh we could go out for breakfast, I know you have been wanting to try that new restaurant or…." He trailed off at the strange look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Tidus don't you remember where we are?"

He looked blank for a moment then he paled slightly.

"How could I forget? Oh I feel terrible now!"

"Tidus its ok I get it waking up to me must have made everything else seem like a dream."

"Yeah but still it makes me feel bad."

"Don't love, this has been hard on you, you deserve to be happy if that meant being with Yuna then I would let you go," _over my dead body of course_ she thought to herself "but I think that we belong together why else would I still be ok after all this time? But you can take your time I have plenty of it after all."

"Yeah I know but knowing everything must have hurt you."

"Yes but that is for me to bear not you. I know that you will make the right choice in the end."

"Yeah, well then since I spent all of last night with you I should spend some time with Yuna too so will you be alright on your own for a bit?"

"You mean can I avoid killing curious villagers? Yeah I can manage. Go safely Tidus." She kissed him softly and it wasn't until he had left the house that he realized that something was wrong, she had called him Tidus. She never did that unless something was wrong. He sighed, of course something was wrong he was leaving her in bed alone to go be with another girl after she had laid in what was almost her coffin only to wake up 1000 years later and find out he was with someone else. He would have already killed the other guy if the situations were reversed, and she had an evil temper. He didn't know why Yuna wasn't already dead until he thought for a second.

KOS-MOS would kill Yuna, him, and herself if Tidus chose Yuna. She had once told Tidus she would not outlive him long enough to mourn him and he knew she would kill anyone who got between them. It should have frozen his blood but it made him feel loved. _Oh well can't change how you feel _he thought to himself as he went to find Yuna, after all he might decide this was to be their last day together.

As he left he saw KOS-MOS jump out of the window onto a tree and launch herself into the forest.

---------

Yuna had decided that the only way to have Tidus to herself was to get rid of KOS-MOS but how? The girl was a superior half machine that she was sure would have sensors or something built into her. Just then Tidus walked up and she decided she would have to put her ideas on hold.

"Hey Yuna want to go to my house, watch a movie or something?" Tidus said with a smile.

"Yeah that sounds good but what about…"

"She left when I did probably to get the lay of the land or something. So that's a yes right?"

Yuna thought about it and decided it was safe with Tidus there so she nodded her agreement and was happily surprised when Tidus grabbed her hand and started to walk with her to his home.

------

Tidus was pretty sure that this would be his last day with Yuna until her saw her. Then he wasn't sure he could let her go. So he had her go to his house. He figured a movie was safe enough. Now that machina wasn't banned they had a lot of it. He was sure it was safe until the second he walked into the door when Yuna tackled him onto the couch and started to passionately kiss him. He responded and lost himself in it and it wasn't long until it started to get a bit more than just kissing.

She suddenly looked up and realized that the pull out bed was, well, pulled out. She looked at Tidus is confusion.

"She slept down her last night, not with me." he lied with a smile.

The relief on her face was evident. He immediately felt bad about lying but knew it was necessary. After a brief hesitation they started kissing again.

--------

As soon as he said KOS-MOS had slept apart from him she knew she had a chance. All she had to do was sleep with him. So she kept kissing him eventually managing to get him upstairs and into his bedroom.

They landed on the bed and eventually all the clothes came off and they had sex. It wasn't great for her, after all it did hurt her at first, and to him she didn't feel very good but they both finished anyway and lay next to each other panting.

Then she looked up and around the room. It wasn't obvious but his room had KOS-MOS' clothes in it, just the clothes from yesterday in a heap on the floor that could have just been where she stashed her clothes but Yuna knew that it was because the other girl had slept up here with Tidus last night but she didn't let on that she knew just laid there and drifted off.

---------

Tidus laid there and watched Yuna sleep. He knew then that he would choose KOS-MOS. He had been her first and she had been his. They had still enjoyed each other though while he knew that neither he nor Yuna had really enjoyed that at all. He had made sure she had finished and he had as well but it just hadn't been _right_.

He and KOS-MOS had at least talked a little after they had done this and it hadn't been awkward. And the fact that last night he hadn't even thought of Yuna was a big indicator of how he felt. He had felt guilty for lying to Yuna but he felt guilty for just being with Yuna let alone all he had done with her.

--------

Yuna woke up to Tidus getting up and getting dressed.

"Tidus is something wrong?"

"No…yeah, yeah there is a lot wrong. This isn't right Yuna we can't do this."

"You're probably right, we took it too far-"

"No I meant we can't be together. It doesn't feel right to be with you."

Yuna looked hurt but nodded slowly and stood up to get dressed.

"I'm really sorry I wish this could have worked-"

"You know what I wish? That we hadn't gone to Zanarkand to look for someone who was supposed to be _dead_! That I could have been enough but I'm not, apparently she is so go to her! I don't need you anyway."

She finished dressing and stormed out. She saw KOS-MOS heading back into the house and stopped to have a final word.

"You win I hope he leaves you like he left me!" With that she stormed away to her own house.


	7. Chapter 7

KOS-MOS didn't ask Tidus what had happened. It was clear enough on his face. Instead she hugged and held him. She wouldn't say sorry because, truthfully, she wasn't. It hadn't gone exactly the way she had planned it but it had happened quicker and with a cleaner break so how could she say sorry?

-------

Yuna had cried for a few days then decided to move on. Without anyone to hold her back she could finally go out and follow the one other dream she had: singing. She loved touching people with her songs. So she made the arrangements and left.

-------

KOS-MOS and Tidus ended up married. They were still very much in love and very happy together. She worked as a bounty hunter to finish up taking care of the fiends and he continued playing Blitzball. He was even good friends with all of his teammates. She made some friends on the island too. So when he came home and told her some of his friends wanted him to go with him to some concert in Luca the following weekend she told him to have fun.

-------

Tidus' ship had just arrived in Luca. They checked into the hotel and made their way down to the stadium. He had a few drinks but they had a designated 'get me back to the hotel safely' guy so he wasn't worried about getting into trouble. About twenty minutes into the concert he realized it was Yuna singing. He decided he needed more to drink.

-------

Yuna had spotted him in the crowd and seen how much he had been drinking: she knew this was her chance to get back at them for hurting her so much. After the concert she went out into the crowd and found him, totally smashed. She said her hellos and convinced him that she would help him to his bed. The cameras were flashing the whole time. When asked if this was her boyfriend she said 'yes that he had just drank a bit too much and they were going back to her hotel for the night'. She knew KOS-MOS would see.

------

The next day KOS-MOS was leaving the village when one of her closer friends came running up to her waving a paper in her hand. On the front page was Yuna kissing Tidus with the caption 'New Love, Spending The Night'. She saw red but thanked the girl and assured her that she would take care of it. She got on the next boat to Luca.

She arrived not to long after and went to Tidus' hotel where she got his room number and let herself in then sat on the bed to wait.

-------

Tidus was walking back to his hotel thinking about the night before. He had slept with Yuna and enjoyed it. He hadn't meant to, damn alcohol, but he had and it hadn't been terrible but he knew it could never happen again. When he got back to the hotel the desk manager told him there was a girl in his room waiting to see him his blood went cold. He slowly went up the stairs and opened his door. She was sitting on his bed watching him enter. He knew then that she had read the paper. He opened his mouth to explain but she waved him to silence with her hand and stood to walk to him.

She put her arms around him and whispered "I forgive you" then quicker than he knew what was happening the blade was pulled out of his stomach and he fell to the floor. She looked at him and then burned his body and cleaned up the mess. On her way down she erased the desk manager's memory of Tidus and went out the door. She did the same at Yuna's hotel then went up the stairs to her room.

Yuna turned when the door opened but stopped whatever she was about to say when she saw who it was.

-------

She figured that KOS-MOS would find out but the look of murder on her face froze Yuna, she hadn't expected this.

"He chose me and you still interfered? Well he can't make that mistake again and I'll make sure you never lure another man from where he belongs."

Then there was a gunshot and she felt no more.

------

She went to the police after she had cleaned up and acted hysterical saying she couldn't find either of them or find anyone who knew anything. They sent her back to Besaid where she continued her act for awhile but slowly 'got over it'. The police never found anything either so they closed it saying they must have run off together.

How fitting.


End file.
